Sol y Luna Original
by Saku-XII
Summary: Ellos se amaban, sin importar que estuviera prohibido. Pero no toda historia tiene un final, feliz. One-shot Advertencia: muerte de personajes.


**Sol y Luna**

 _Versión original  
_

 _Este es un fic que escribí para un concurso, pero realmente lo hice con personajes que inventé llamados Kin y Yunuen, pero al adaptarlo al NejiSaku para publicarlo en FF traté de hacerlo más largo y cambié totalmente la historia y la apresure demasiado, así que aquí dejo la original realmente adaptada y no cambiada totalmente._

Aviso: Muerte de personajes

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en una época de profunda oscuridad, una época donde no existía el cielo, nació un niño en el Reino de la Luna y una niña en el Reino del Sol. El niño fue nombrado Neji y la niña fue nombrada Sakura.

Neji creció solitario, las personas lo consideraban extraño, nació sin los característicos ojos azules que poseían todos en el Reino, sus ojos eran de un color gris, con un morado muy suave en el rededor, y aunque era insignificante, los aterraba, pues tampoco poseía pupila. Fue educado en todo tipo de artes (tanto artísticas como marciales), era un genio de la poesía y el mejor con la espada, pero era muy reservado, pues como las personas se alejaban (de manera respetuosa) de él, creció sin saber cómo tratarlas.

Sakura creció hermosa y "normal", pues realmente tenía un cabello rosa muy llamativo y unos ojos verdes como el jade. Estudió reglas de etiqueta y artes, parecía ser muy refinada y alegre, pero sentía que se estaba mintiendo a sí misma, sabía que su naturaleza era aventurera, no le importaba realmente si se ensuciaba la ropa eso era algo muy banal y sin razón para ella.

Un día Sakura escapó del Castillo y camino sin rumbo por muchas horas, Al mismo tiempo, Neji salió de su castillo y se dispuso a caminar para inspirarse y relajarse.

Era su destino. Estaban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que chocaron, Sakura cayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo Neji logró atraparla y la pego a su propio cuerpo para que no cayera, Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente y al notar lo cerca que estaba de aquel joven desconocido se separó bruscamente, recompuso su expresión entre asustada y alerta por una seria y miró a Neji de manera perspicaz, este también la miraba, pero de manera serena, estaba analizándola, jamás había visto a una chica así, entonces vino a su memoria un recuerdo, una conversación que escucho sobre los enemigos del Reino del Sol, recordó que sus facciones eran diferentes y logró reconocer algunas en esa chica. 

Ambos estaban parados en un claro, se veían sin saber qué hacer, analizando la situación, hasta que Neji decidió presentarse al no ver peligro en la forastera, hizo una reverencia y se presentó como un Lord, no podía confiar en ella tampoco y decirle que era el príncipe del Reino de la Luna. Sakura se presentó con el mismo título falso e imitó la reverencia. Neji le preguntó qué era lo que hacía en el Reino de la Luna, pero Sakura no pudo responderle, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba hasta que se topó con él, todo se veía igual, una oscuridad tan profunda que no podías ver más allá de la longitud de un brazo estirado hacia el frente, pero ya nadie se quejaba, habían nacido con esa oscuridad y morirían con ella.

Sin darse cuenta empezaron a charlar, cuando Neji se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una extraña como si fueran conocidos desde siempre se sorprendió, sólo cruzaba palabras con sus padres y algunos sirvientes, pero ni con ellos se había sentido tan a gusto. 

Al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Sakura salió de su castillo se despidió de Neji y, de manera atrevida, le pregunto si podrían verse al día siguiente, le había fascinado ese joven, era tan interesante y amable que no pudo resistir preguntarle aunque se acabaran de conocer. Para su sorpresa Neji aceptó y tomo su mano delicadamente para depositar un suave beso en ella como despedida. En ese momento el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ese fue el único momento donde agradeció la eterna oscuridad. 

Al día siguiente, tal y como fue pactado se reunieron nuevamente, y el día siguiente y el mes siguiente. Empezaron a verse cada día, todo el tiempo que podían, se sentían muy bien con el otro y el amor empezaba a surgir. Claro que debían ser muy cuidadosos, nadie debía saber que se veían puesto que sus reinos eran enemigos. 

Por fin llego el día en que Neji Sakura se convirtieron en pareja, se amaban, se necesitaban uno al otro para sobrevivir, no podían estar ya sin verse, y planearon escapar para casarse y estar juntos por siempre… 

El día del escape Sakura fue descubierta debido a que su padre se dio cuenta del anillo de compromiso que se había puesto una hora antes, un anillo de compromiso que sólo podían fabricar en el Reino de la Luna, y al verla pasar por los pasillos muy sigilosa y vigilante dedujo lo que pasaba, se estaba viendo con algún enemigo de alta clase, y como castigo y prevención la encarcelaron.

Neji la esperó por 1 hora, y al no verla llegar al punto acordado supo que algo había pasado, lo sentía en su corazón, un horrible vacío que no lo dejaba respirar. Sin importarle nada fue hasta el Reino del Sol y entró corriendo por las calles, no le importaba que las personas lo miraran espantadas, él tenía que rescatar a su amor.

Al tener ventajas en el uso de la espada logró derribar a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del castillo y siguió en su carrera por encontrar a Sakura, lo perseguían, pero él era más rápido, estaba desesperado y no iba a rendirse, tenía que encontrarla. Ella, al escucharlo aproximarse levantó el rostro y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, no podía creerlo, él realmente había ido por ella. Neji logró cortar la puerta de la celda en dos con su filosa espada, pues esta era de madera, y entro por ella. Sakura se abalanzó a los brazos deNeji y lo besó, pero un guardia los encontró y sorprendiéndolos por la espalda logró herir a Neji, Sakura noqueó al guardia y sacó rápidamente a Neji, que se estaba desangrando, corto un pedazo de su vestido y le hizo un torniquete, gracias a que Sakura conocía el palacio a la perfección lograron escapar, robaron una carroza, debido a que en el estado actual de Neji no podían ir cabalgando. Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando todo atrás.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada, habían logrado alejarse mucho del reino y no se escuchaba que los estuvieran persiguiendo, pero su felicidad duro poco. Freno para ver cómo estaba Neji, pero al verlo en el asiento, acostado, con los ojos semicerrados, los labios azulados y la respiración dificultosa sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón. Se sentó en una esquina y apoyo la cabeza de Neji en sus piernas, acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras le cantaba una canción, Neji le sonrió y le susurro que la amaba y que la amaría para siempre, ella comenzó a llorar y lo beso, al separarse le susurro que todo estaría bien, que estarían juntos para siempre, pero unos minutos después murió Neji. Sakura no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, él debía vivir! Ella no podría hacerlo sin él…

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acariciando el cabello de Neji, estaba en un tipo de transe, perdida, lejos de ahí. Ella lo amaba, él no podía irse, simplemente no podía. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó caballos aproximarse, salió de su transe cuando la separaron del cuerpo sin vida de Neji. Grito, volvió a llorar, lucho por regresar con el cuerpo de su amado, hasta que cayó de rodillas sin poder soportar más.

Despertó en una celda, estaba acostada en una cama junto a una ventanilla enrejada, se mantuvo acostada por horas, no tenía fuerzas para nada, hasta que vio una luz entrar por las rejas de la ventanilla, como pudo se incorporó y lo que vio la sorprendió en demasía, había un círculo enorme, blanco y brillante que resplandecía en el cielo, eso lo iluminaba casi todo, logró ver por primera vez con claridad el Reino, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Sakura sabía que era Neji, que la cuidaba e iluminaba para que no estuviera sola. Escuchaba a los guardias discutir preocupados por lo que podría ser aquella esfera luminosa, temían morir pronto, pero a ella eso no le importaba, estaba segura de que era su amor esperando por ella.

El Reino de la Luna encontró el cadáver de Neji un día, y al verlo en la carroza del Reino del Sol decidieron atacarlo, ese había sido el detonante de su furia, ni siquiera se habían preocupado por darle sepultura, ni siquiera por esconder el cuerpo, lo habían dejado ahí, como si no fuera nada.

Planearon una estrategia infalible en una semana y atacaron el Reino del Sol, lo prendieron en llamas, y lo destruyeron, muchos de ambos reinos murieron ese día, incluyendo a la princesa Sakura, que murió rodeada de fuego.

Al salir Neji a alumbrar a su princesa y no verla comenzó a llorar, nublando el cielo y apagando el fuego del destruido Reino del Sol.

El día siguiente pasó algo aún más sorprendente para ambos reinos, salió una esfera de fuego en el cielo que iluminó todo y los distrajo de sus rencores y de la destrucción, no podían creerlo, no sabían que era aquello, se unieron para descubrir que era y olvidaron el pasado…

Le pusieron a esas dos esferas Sol y Luna, no por honor a sus reinos, sino por el recuerdo de aquellos príncipes, que se amaron con locura sin importarles las barreras.

Sin embargo, para Neji y Sakura la historia no fue feliz, no pueden verse, cuando uno sale el otro ya no está, esperan ansiosamente el poco tiempo que pueden encontrarse y lo disfrutan lo más que pueden, declarándose su amor una y otra vez por la eternidad. 

* * *

Eso último era referencia a los eclipses.  
Tratemos de ignorar que en el español le ponemos femenino a la luna y masculino al sol, la verdad es que en la mayoría de idiomas estos no tienen género, y los ojos de Neji hacen recordar a la luna.


End file.
